


The Kiss

by EpicFail1994



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sober Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFail1994/pseuds/EpicFail1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John's breath smelt of beer. Tasted of it, too. After a moment of consideration, Sherlock softened his mouth and felt a tongue slide wetly past his lips and along his teeth. It was a novel sensation and not entirely unpleasant; would be quite pleasant in fact, if it weren't for the taste it brought along."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

John's breath smelt of beer. Tasted of it, too - disgustingly so. Also whisky, and gin; a combination he would undoubtedly regret come the morning. For such a seasoned drinker Sherlock was surprised John would make such a rookie mistake of mixing his drinks. Then again, seeing as the sole ambition for the doctor tonight was seemingly to get absolutely plastered, it was possible it was deliberate.

Making a mental note to ask him about this at some point, Sherlock turned his attention back to the tongue poking insistently at his bottom lip. After a moment of consideration, he softened his mouth and felt it slide wetly past his lips and along his teeth. It was a novel sensation and not entirely unpleasant; would be quite pleasant in fact, if it weren't for the taste it brought along.

"G'd... nh g'd Shher... _Sherlock_ " John grunted, his hand slipping from the detectives wrist, down his arm to clutch hard at his elbow. Sherlock was aware that, with John's fingers digging into his forearm now, instead of pinning him to the wall as they had previously, he could easily overpower the smaller, very drunk, man. But why should he? From an objective point of view, he was gaining all sorts of new data he had not before had access to; both about kissing in general, and kissing John specifically. From a subjective point of view, it was interesting to catalogue the different flavours of John's lips and tongue, and attempt to pinpoint their exact chronological origin and based on intensity.

From a third, distinctly physical, point of view... well. He didn't really want to.

John's alcohol-soaked breath stuttered out from his nose, currently slanting across Sherlock's cheek and digging in to his zygomatic arch, and his lips felt squished beneath the doctors teeth. His shoulder was pressed painfully into the doorframe of the kitchen, while his neck was starting to ache from the awkward angle John's other hand was pulling him down into. His hip was most certainly bruising from the impact of being shoved into said doorway thirty seconds earlier, and the taste of John's tongue in his mouth really was quite revolting.

All in all, it was not the most comfortable position to be in. And yet, Sherlock found he had not the slightest motivation to move.

John sighed against his mouth, his tongue halting its insistent, desperate plunder and his lips easing back. Not sure if John was stopping entirely, or merely pausing for breath, yet Sherlock followed automatically anyway, catching John's mouth again as his now-free arms found their way to John's waist, pulling him in a fraction.

John hummed contentedly as Sherlock's tongue slid in past his, fingers combing through curls as hands gripped his back. Eyes closed, brow furrowed, Sherlock allowed John to kiss him. He allowed John to kiss him for as long as John may wish to do so, and with a few firm nips of teeth, insisted that John wished so for quite some time.

After all, it was unlikely the doctor would remember any of this. It was also just as unlikely that there would ever be a repeat. So why not make the most of it, while he still could?


End file.
